Empty Face protects his world
by Fireember345
Summary: The story of the one child who sees only an angel rather than a monster
1. Chapter 1

_Alone..._

_Alone..._

_Always alone..._

* * *

><p>That were the only thoughts of a certain specter of darkness. Known by many names to humans, he chosen one to be feared as the Slender man. He is known for his empty face and thin body, killing anyone who enters his domain. He hated the very trees he yearns to protect covered in the ones who wish to destroy them. Nature was at peace because of him and he intends to keep that way, even at the price of being alone.<p>

This was his bliss before he died those many years ago, even when he was alive, he was alone. But he tore away those memories long ago, all he ever needed was his trees and the creatures that lived within them. Anyone else who tried to harm what he has left would be slain by his sharpened branches. The Slender believed that all humans were evil and only destroy. But one day a young boy came into the forest, with his only teddy bear, he traveled into the deepest part of the woods.

The boy was no older than six or seven, his hair held a shiny and curled brown, his eyes were green and he only wore a large cloak. Slender man did not care if he was a child, he was still in his forest. But as he stalked in the shadows, he noticed the child, oddly mending a birds wing. "Mr. Birdy, you need to be more careful. You could have gotten really hurt." The boy smiled as he finished helping the bird and bringing it back to it's nest.

After the boy was finished, he grabbed his teddy and began to walk in the forest, admiring nature. The Slender, still surprised by these sudden actions, followed the boy, but never reveled himself. The boy finally stopped to dip his tiny feet in the water. The small boy sung a cute little song as the forest joined with him. The Slender looked at him from behind and began to think new and very strange thoughts.

* * *

><p><em>Why...<em>

_Why..._

_Why protect?_

* * *

><p>Then the Slender noticed the boy getting up, but then he slipped on the wet grass. The boy screamed as he fell into the cold river. Thrashing in the water, the boy yelled for help for someone to help him. Then suddenly pure black branches wrapped around the frightened boy and pulled him to safety. The tiny child gasped and breathed in oxygen desperately as he shivered in the cold. After the shock was over, the child looked around for the person who helped him.<p>

"Thank you angel." The child thanked as he left the forest for home. The Slender follow and secretly guide the boy to home. Since then, the boy would always visit the forest, bringing a picnic basket of food for his angel. "Mr. Boo Boo! Please come out, I brought us a picnic!" The boy shouted as the dark spirit appeared from the darkness like a raven from the night. The Slender bend forward as the boy held out a sandwich to him.

"I never told you my name. My name Donny. I live in the orphanage with the other kids. They always pick on me for being different. Oh well, you're the only friend I need Mr. Boo Boo." The child chuckled as he ate his sandwich. The empty face creature stared at his slice of the food as it disappeared into nothing.

"Cool! Is that how you eat?! You're super awesome, Mr. Boo Boo. You're my best friend in the entire world!" Donny cheered as he hugged the creature. Slender Man stared at the boy who seemed to be the only person to ever like him. The slender wanted to be with Donny forever.

"Where is that ugly little brat!?" A horrid voice was heard from the other part of the forest. "Oh no, it's Mrs. Greenly. IF she finds me, she'll hurt me again." Donny shivered in fear. Then instantly Slender was gone. "Where is that runt? I hate kids... Next time I'll chain him the heater." The fat and old Mrs. Greenly Growled in anger when she suddenly heard a noise.

She gasped, but then shook her head. "Nature, rotten things. They should tear it down! But 'oh no... Slender Man will come and kill us!' Well I don't see any evil monster thing! But I will find the boy and beat him silly." The woman complained as the air felt heavier.

Then the night was filled with horrid screams. When it was over all that was left of the victim was a puddle of blood. "Mr. Boo Boo." A voice echoed behind Slender as he turned to see the small boy. "Do you hurt people to protect us? Are you my angel protector?" The boy wondered but the creature said nothing and hugged to boy.

* * *

><p><em>All I need<br>_

_All I need_

_All I need is you..._


	2. Chapter 2

The forest was deadly quiet as two teenagers entered the forbidden place. They had their cameras ready and began to shoot to prove to the world the the century old rumor is not true."Welcome back everyone. This is Dudes that Do and we are ready to prove or disprove of the legend of those of you who had never heard of this faceless monster, the story goes that a faceless ghost roams the forest, looking for anyone who dares to enter.

There was even a little boy who entered this evil place and was never seen again. Now, if Slenderman is real, we need to find his 9 pages and we beat him. Ready Bob Dude?" The teen asked his camera man as he turned the camera to face him. "Ready Paul Dude!" The camera man gave a thumbs up to his fans. "Okay dude, let's go!" Paul screamed in excitement as they both ran into the forest. As they looked around, they saw a drawing, pinned on a tree. As they picked it up, they heard a little boy's laughter coming from the river.

"Dude, did you hear that?" Bob asked his co partner. "Yeah, a kids here. Let's check it out." Bob gave a thumbs up as they ran to the side of the brook to see that there was a small boy, dipping his feet in the shallow and murky water and singing. The boy had a demon hoody, small jeans, and a red tail sticking out of the pants. "Hey kid, what are you doing out here at night. The houses are that way if you want some candy." Paul told the kid as the boy stopped singing. "Hello, I'm Donny. Welcome to the woods. What are you doing here?" The boy asked as he stood up, the boy looked about six.

"I'm Paul and this is Bob. We're hunting a monster in this forest to see if it's real." Paul introduced as they both smiled and the boy tilt his head. "Monster? Me and Mr.B have been in here for a long time and we never seen any monsters." Donny cutely explained as he noticed something in Bob's hand. "Mr. Bob, what is that in your hand? It looks like-" But then Bob screamed as he saw something in the distance. "It's the monster!" Bob screamed as he and Paul Grabbed Donny and ran away from the creature.

* * *

><p>They ran far from the slender till he was no where to be seen. As the Teens were panting, Donny looked worried. "We got to get outta here before it takes our soul." Paul Gasped as Donny shook his head. "I can't leave. Mr.B is still in our house. What if the monster gets him? I have to save him." The little boy worried as he shook in fear of his guardian being in danger. "Look kid it's probably too late for him- Ow!" Bob grunted as Paul gave him the dirty eye.<p>

Paul then lean down and gave the little boy a pat on his shoulder. "Don't worry Donny. We'll all get out of here alive. If we find Mr. B and get all nine pages, we'll all be able to escape the forest." Paul assured as Donny smiled at him. "Let's go! Let's go!" Donny shouted. "Dude, we need to prioritized. Which is more important? The dude that probably dead or our lives?" Bob asked Paul. "Look we'll find this guy, get all pages and get out of here. Right Donny?" But there was a silence. The two turned to see that the kid was gone.

"Donny? Donny!" Paul shouted as Bob slapped his face. "Dude, we need to find our way out of this hell hole! We have to find all nine pages and get out of here!" The camera men shouted. "What about Donny or that Mr.B guy!?" Paul exclaimed in fear of the poor kid. "Fine, we get eight pages, search for like ten minutes and if we don't find them, we bail. Deal?" Bob suggested as Paul sighed as he shook his hand. "Okay."

* * *

><p>It took ten hours and many close encounters to find the eight pages, but there was not sign of the little boy, Donny. "Okay dude, ten minutes. Then we bail." Bob reminded of his best bro. But it took half a minute of finding Donny, who was seen looking for someone. "Donny your okay! Why did you run off like that?" Paul asked as the boy turned to him. "I went back to our house to find Mr.B. I found him, but he doesn't wanna leave. He said that this is our home." Donny explained. "Them we'll have to leave him behind and find the final page." Bob grunted. "Bob!" Paul shouted as the dude.<p>

"Page? Mr.B has the page! He keeps it at our house!" Donny smiled as Bob pushed Paul out of the way. "Take me to it!" Bob screamed.

* * *

><p>As the little boy led the way, the made it to an old house that seemed run down. "This is where you live?" Paul wondered as he gave a weird look. "It's our little home." Donny smiled sweetly as he led them to the door and opened it. After the three entered the what appeared to be an abandoned building, Donny ran up stairs. The two teens followed them to a small room that looked like it belonged to a child that lived a century ago. In the middle of the room as a small child's coffin and a piece of paper on the top.<p>

But there was no sign of Donny again. As they reached the coffin, something written on the coffin brought terror to their souls. On the top of the Coffin, the name Donny as written like someone clawed it like that. Then, all of a sudden, branch like tentacles grabbed them. They turned to see the Slenderman and the little boy, Donny. "Sorry, Mr.B saids you're bad and need to go bye bye." Donny frowned as the beast growled. Paul reached for the ninth page as Slender tried to real them in. Luckily he reached in time. The feared Slender man let out a cry of pure pain and everything went dark.

* * *

><p>Paul soon felt sunlight on his face. He turned to see that Bob was asleep and the two of them were outside of the forest. "Bob! Bob!" Paul shook awake as Bob screamed, "Don't eat me!" He gave out heavy pants and turned to Paul. "We're out? We're Alive?" Bob gasped. Then the two turned to see a silhouette of a boy with pure white eyes. It whispered "Bye Bye my friends." And disappeared into the forest.<p>

* * *

><p>OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed the last chapter. This is the last one I'm doing. Thanks for the reviews~<strong>


End file.
